


Writer's Fate

by TigerLilyWarrior



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLilyWarrior/pseuds/TigerLilyWarrior
Summary: Deciding your plot.





	Writer's Fate

I have an empty page  
I am an empty page  
But I hold the ink  
The ink that can blot out my life  
Or write it  
Only I can chose the story I tell  
No one else can change my plot  
The words will fall into place as palaces are built from paragraphs  
I will keep writing the story  
No matter what twist of fate the characters encounter  
And if I run out of ink  
I will speak my tale  
The paper will crack  
The ink will smudge  
There will be errors  
But then again  
What is a story without a plot twist?


End file.
